Ohayo
by Neko-Neko Faust VIII
Summary: Everything seems to want to keep Silva and Lililala apart, even themselves...but with a little hope and faith in each-other, the two can stay together and find out saying you're in love isn't as cliche as they thought!


Ohayo

**Summary: Everything seems to want to keep Silva and Lililala apart, even themselves…with a little hope and faith in each-other, the two can be together and find out saying you're in love isn't as cliché as they thought! **

**A/N: I'm bored. I'm tired. I'm sick. I'm not updating fics I should be. Moreover, here I am making a new one. You really must hate me, ne? It's alright, for I'm rather used to it, you see. Please do not flame me more than I deserve. That's tuff. **

**Disclaimer: (song-style) Oh I diee-diee-diee-diee-diee-die-diee-die-diee-diee-diee-di-die! The authoress doesn't own SK! It's really rather sad! When someone tells her this, she gets rather mad! But this song is about yaoi, and so Yoh must now confess! He's imagined Silva-san when he's not completely dressed! Oh I diee-diee-diee-diee-diee-die-diee-die-diee-diee-diee-di-die! **

**PS: This takes place AFTER the Shaman Fight, so that's why things seem out of place…I couldn't resist placing the story in Los Angeles, because…well—erm—I actually have no idea, however I…(whatever!) Okay, I have no idea what I'm talking about now, pay me no mind. Go on and read. **

Chapter One: There She Was, Just Walkin' Down The Street

The sun rolled down hot and moist upon the austere gray pavement of summer Los Angeles. The suffocatingly humid air wrapped around Lililala as she walked silently down the crowded, bustling avenue, swinging her bag. Steam seemed to cloud the windows of the many shops like fog from a shower.

_My god, it's so hot here…_thought the native american woman, frustrated. _Nothing to do, and so far to walk…_

Lililala passed a garish display in a misted store window displaying women's clothing. Slinky red dresses and rather revealing tanktops to combat the heat. Maybe that was why she was being stared at?

To wear a woolly beige turtleneck in the midst of a cruel heatwave? …Well, it wasn't terribly unusual, but…

Still the thought of riding in an air-conditioned car passed through her mind, _Well, I'm car less. So I suppose that means I have to walk…there's traffic anyway._

Her gaze wandered yet again to the display window, she was sweating, and she had money to blow…lots of money.

_Guilty pleasures…what can I say? _She thought with a solemnly girlish giggle as she entered the store.

She had changed quite a bit after meeting Yoh and the others during the Shaman Fight…not that she minded the change, Lililala welcomed it, however…

It was still a little strange for her—although she was in the midst of doing so—to go shopping without a care whatsoever, not remembering the amount of money she'd spent, nor anything else that had crossed her mind.

It was strange.

She entered the store, was greeted by a rather androgynous young woman wearing bangles, and then proceeded to shop…

_And who was once the Memory Keeper? _she questioned herself while pinning a purplish, airy bell-shaped top on her chest to see how it would look.

Lililala, after making about two dozens of choices, finally selected near twenty new outfits, and while inwardly cursing her greed/carelessness/fashion sense, she left the store with a smile wearing new clothing.

She could see why people wore clothes like this when it was hot.

The humid breeze felt good and airy against her tan skin, and she walked down the avenue, occasionally bumping into someone impartially.

_Hmm…of course all of the people I've been shoving today have their own reasons for walking around…wouldn't it be funny to one day meet one of them and know I pushed them down once…._

She tossed back her long black hair and walked on, not knowing where she was headed, but absentmindedly having a good time about it.

Her shoe caught on something.

Lililala….graceful Lililala of the Patch Tribe…

Had tripped—or been tripped—and fallen flat on her face.

_Damn._ she sighed, picking herself off the ground without a word, but turning her head to see who had done it.

Standing above her, dangerously close to her face, was a tall, tanned native american man with black hair longer than hers. He was wearing a light cloak, with jeans on and a reckless, inviting grin that made her nearly smile back.

True, Lililala had changed, but not that much so as to smile at a complete, and rather rude, stranger….

Who of course seemed to be laughing at her.

"Hey, we have a pratfaller here!" he laughed jokingly. "Nice job."

She shook her head and looked in another direction, trying hard not to meet his gold eyes. "No…you tripped me."

He smiled, remembering. "Oh yeah…I did, didn't I?" suddenly looking a little embarrassed, he added, "Sorry."

"…" she paused for a minute, the least she could do was give him her name, "My name is---"

His slightly sheepish but smooth, loud voice interrupted her. It was unintentional. "My name is Silva."

Her spectacular green eyes looked to the sky. "I am Lililala…it's nice to meet you."

That was over with.

Lililala briskly walked away, feeling the air once again touch her skin, and hastily got one more look at the culprit of the tripping.

He was handsome…She shook the thought away violently.

_Good manners, too…he seemed like a gentleman…nice…._she thought dreamily.

He looked at Lililala. The way her hips swayed, her slender waist…the way the khaki skirt she had on hugged her hips, and the way the purple shirt clung to her in the sweltering heat…

_What a lady! _ he thought irrevrently.

Finally, he decided—for fun—to yell something at her for a nice goodbye.

"Hey there!" he shouted. "You're built like a brick house, chick!! Keep it that way, don't lose that hot body!!!"

Silently, she damned him, and thought, _Nope…just an average idiot. Too bad._

_Bitch. _he teased her in his mind, a little irked at the fact she couldn't take a joke…true, he was a little ashamed of himself, it wasn't like him to do that, but the fact that they could have become friends just egged him on to do so.

Silva didn't like people to be angry at him. But it was really hard for him to stop making people mad…he didn't know why.

The sky was still as blue, and the sun still beat down unmercifully…why was that?

None of them knew.

Lililala stole one last look at him and smiled reluctantly.

He caught the smile, and returned it.

_My first love was right there…and I had to be a dope and say something perverted. Nice, Silva, nice….real great… _he thought with slight regret.

_He was right there, and I had to be frigid and stare at him like some basilisk…yes, I'm very sociable, I'll stare at you and make you feel scared, why? God I'm an idiot! _thought Lililala with the same feelings.

Their future romances were right there, walking down the street.

And they had pushed it away!

But…in the city of Los Angeles, there are always second chances.

**A/N: If you were wondering, no I am not from Los Angeles. I am not even from California. But I do live in the US, though I was born in Berlin, baby! ("baby?" Don't ask, I told you, I'm sick, I'm kinda delirious.) I won't update this as often as I do other stories because this is just for some careless fun, but if a lot of people review it nicely, I may update it quicker…who knows?**

**So long, farewell, advedersein, goodbye!- Neko-Neko Faust VIII**


End file.
